Some types of semiconductor arrangements (which may also be referred to as semiconductor chips) include a semiconductor body, a layer stack with electrically insulating layers on top of a surface of the semiconductor body, and an attachment layer on top of the layer stack. The semiconductor body may include active regions of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, diodes, or the like. Conductors formed in the layer stack may form interconnections between devices integrated in the semiconductor body, and between semiconductor devices and contact pins. The contact pins may serve to connect the chip to another chip, a load, a power supply, or the like. The attachment layer may serve to attach, for example by soldering, another semiconductor chip or one or more electronic devices
The semiconductor arrangement has an edge surface that laterally surrounds the semiconductor arrangement and terminates the semiconductor arrangement in horizontal directions. In order to prevent impurities from diffusing into active regions of the semiconductor body, the semiconductor arrangement may include a sealing structure. The sealing structure may completely extend through the layer stack and include an electrically conducting layer on top of the layer stack. It is desirable for the attachment layer to be electrically insulated from the conducting layer of the sealing structure.
There is therefore a need to provide a sealing structure that prevents impurity atoms from diffusing into active regions of a semiconductor body and does essentially not reduce the size of an area available for implementing an attachment layer.